


That Pout

by laurenmcneil1



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Could Be More?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hmmm What Else?, I can't get enough of these two, I dont think I'm any good at writing that, Let Me Know and I'll Update Tags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not a lot of dialouge, Pouting Philip, Rimming, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmcneil1/pseuds/laurenmcneil1
Summary: That pout is going to drive Lukas wild. How can someone be so perfect. Lukas hates upsetting his boy, but if it means he can see that pout then maybe he'll continue not letting Philip have his own way all the time.  At least not right away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will actually kill me if there is no season two. These two boys have taken over my life and I've only started watching it since Sunday. I think I've watched at least three episodes a day since. Oh well.
> 
> The characters may seem a little ooc but it's the way I picture them when I think about them as a proper couple, so just indulge me on this one. But I would really like to keep writing more Philip x Lukas so if it really seems too much ooc please comment and let me know so I can write them a little more differently next time. Also, this is my first time with smut so I didn't make it too long because I probably messed up quite a bit. Go easy on me. 
> 
> I stole a bit of the scene from 1x01 of them both on Lukas' bed because ohhh that scene did things to me and I can't stop thinking about it. Also, Philip gets a lot of loving in this but come on we can all agree that he deserves some after recent events on the show. Philip the smol bean needs protecting and I will make Lukas protect that boy if it's the last thing I do. Any mistakes are my own and if they are pointed out I will happily go back and change them. 
> 
> I'm posting this now before the new episode so that canon can't interfere:).

Grumpy Philip always made Lukas' heart stop for a moment. It was one of his favourite sides of Philip. Who is he kidding, every side of Philip was his favourite. 

The cute little pout that would sit upon his face making Lukas either want to kiss it off him or stare at him for the next few hours as he sits in his mood, looking adorable. The upturn of his upper lip had all of Lukas's attention at times like these. It proved difficult to drag his gaze away from the pushed out lips. They made Lukas' head clear of everything other than dirty thoughts of the boy currently lying in his bed. 

Right now the boy was sitting on Lukas' bed, slumped down with the pout fixed on his face. Arms crossed over his chest and staring in the opposite direction from where Lukas was sitting. Oh  _God_ , he looked so perfect. His hair was swept over his forehead ever so carefully as if someone had spent hours fixing it to be perfect so that Lukas couldn't look away.  

Philip and Lukas have been a proper couple since Helen had got rid of that so called FBI agent that killed all those people since arriving. Finally, they could stop looking over their shoulders, worrying that he was going to be around every corner just waiting for the perfect time to make his move. Lukas had still been apprehensive about coming out because of his father but Philip mattered more to him than his fathers approval, anyone's approval really, or any motocross scholarship on offer to him. Philip couldn't be happier. Neither could Lukas as he looks at his pouty boyfriend. 

That look drives him wild. Just to be able to see it sitting on his face Lukas had started not letting Philip have his own way all the time. Well, not _right_ away. It was always so difficult to try and deny Philip. 

If Philip was sitting on his lap and started moving his hands towards Lukas' belt, Lukas would grab ahold of his wrists and tell him not right now, maybe later. It was difficult for Lukas to stop the boy, but on the other hand it meant that he could see that adorable little pout back on his boys face. Philip always ended up with his own way because how could Lukas say no to that face, but the most important part was making sure Philip thought he wasn't going to get it. That's when the irresistible pout comes out to play. 

The reason for the pout this time was because Philip wanted more lessons from Lukas on how to ride his bike. Lukas saw the perfect opportunity to say no and see the pout and he took full advantage. They were both sitting at the head of Lukas' bed listening to music. They realised early on that they didn't need lots of dates to be happy with each other. Just being with each other, music quietly playing in the background was enough for them. Philip broke the silence by asking for more lessons. 

'I don't see why not. You've already let me try once so why not now?' Philip whined to his boyfriend after being shut down for more lessons. 

'Because I have a race coming up and I can't have anything happening to it so close to me needing it,' Lukas made up some excuse. Of course it wasn't true. Lukas would give his boy anything if it made him happy, but he would also deny him anything if it meant he got to see his lips stick out in the endearing way and see his eyes look at him in the 'puppy-dog' way that Lukas absolutely adored. 

'Yeah, but you're such a good teacher that nothing is going to happen.' Philip was trying to seduce Lukas into getting his own way. He moved slowly to straddle his boyfriend. Hands placed on his chest and hips slowly moving to grind down. Lukas let out a slight groan and moved his hands back to grip Philips ass. Philip leaned down until his mouth was right next to Lukas' ear. 

' _Pleeeeaseee,'_ Philip whispered into his ear. For a moment Lukas forgot what his intentions were when denying Philip. He quickly came back to himself and replied. 

'Noooo Philip,' he sing-songed to his boyfriend. Philip sat up abruptly and glared at Lukas before climbing off of him and taking up his current position. Lukas had moved to sit up and then sat at the bottom of the bed to get full view of his boys face. Yep, pout in full swing. Philip is far too predictable. 

Now Lukas had the tough decision. Let Philip sit and pout so he can obsess over his perfect mouth, or let Philip know that he can have more lessons if he really wanted to and then they can continue with what Philip had started a few minutes ago. He  _really_ wanted to get his lips on that pout. 

'Philip?' Lukas started to stalk up to the top of the bed where Philip was slumped down. 'Come on Philip,' he sat beside him on the bed and held his chin between two fingers. Philip was too stubborn to let himself give in so easy so his head stayed, facing the opposite direction. Lukas put his hands on both sides of Philip's face so he could face him. Reluctantly, Philip moved to look at his boyfriend. 

'What?' Philip replied. Lukas couldn't keep the smile off his face at being able to see Philip's pout this close up. He started at it for a few moments before making his move. He kissed the pout off his boyfriend. Philip was slightly taken aback but was happy with where this was going. If he couldn't get lessons at least he could have his boyfriend. 

'I'll give you lessons if thats what your wanting baby,' he spoke quietly to show Philip that he was being serious. 

'What about your competition?' Philip asked in a snarky, bratty tone while rolling his eyes. Lukas knew he didn't mean anything bad by it because he now had a smile fixed on his face. 

'Well like you said, you have a pretty amazing teacher,' Lukas brought their lips together once again. It didn't stop at just a peck, they both pushed for more. 

Lukas moved from beside Philip to between his legs. They were both looking at each other with a look that screamed want. _Need._ That wasn't enough though. Lukas grabbed ahold of Philip's thighs and pulled him nearer so he was lying down underneath Lukas, legs circled around Lukas' hips making it easier for them to grind against each other. Lukas leaned down and kissed philip once more. Tongues swirling around in each others mouths. Philip brought his arms up to wrap around Lukas' neck, making sure he goes nowhere. 

They pulled apart briefly, just long enough for Philip to let out a very breathy 'please,' against his boyfriends lips. That spurred Lukas on further. He moved his lips to Philip's jaw and used his teeth to nip against the skin there. Moving further down to the boy's neck he started to leave open-mouthed kisses and a few nips as he moved down to his collarbone where he started to suck upon the vulnerable skin. 

Philip let out a loud moan and bucked his hips up to meet Lukas making Lukas pull away from his neck and kneel up. He moved his hands to Philip's hips and pushed hime down to the bed. 

'Uh-uh. I'll touch you there when I want to. Understand?' Lukas spoke while staring right into Philip's eyes. His pupils were dilated as he looked back, almost as if he was in a trance. He could only see Lukas, nothing else mattered at this moment. If that didn't show Lukas how special Philip was then he didn't know what would. Philip nodded to him to show that he understood. Lukas took a hold of Philip's wrists and pinned them beside his head and then went back to attacking his collarbone. Philip's wrists were let go momentarily for Lukas to reach down and push Philip's t-shirt up so he could have more surface area to run his tongue along and sink his teeth into. 

He reached back up to hold onto Philip's wrists while running his tongue around one of his nipples. He heard a soft gasp coming from Philip and looked up to see his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. It was a sight that Lukas never wanted to let go. He wanted to commit it to memory for the rest of his life. He got back to work on Philip's chest. 

Philip's chest was heaving and he sounded breathless from above Lukas. His tongue was swirling round the nub of Philip's nipple with the occasional nip of teeth. Anytime that happened Philip let out a soft groan and Lukas could feel his chest hiccup which made him do it over and over again. He ran his tongue over Philip's stomach loving the feeling of soft, smooth skin. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this boy. 

Once again he let go of Philip's wrists and made a start of the button of his jeans.Once the button was popped and the zip undone Lukas grabbed the waistband of the jeans and pulled hard to get them off. He pulled so forcefully that Philip was dragged down the bed a little which made the boy produce another gasp. With his jeans discarded, Philip started to get more impatient. Lukas had never drawn it out this long before. Usually by this point Lukas would be inside him and they would be close to finishing off and cuddling in bed, so why not now? 

Philip thought that the next step would be to get rid of his boxers, however Lukas had other plans. He started by kissing his inner thighs and licking him and then completely bypassing his throbbing dick to kiss and nip and his hips. Philip had had enough. His wrists had been let go and Lukas must have thought that he didn't need to hold Philip any longer, but he was wrong. Philip tangled his fingers in Lukas' blonde locks and tried to push his head down lower to his dick. He succeeded in moving his head but his mouth didn't come into contact with any part of Philip. 

Lukas just looked up into Philip's eyes and reached for his wrists once again. Ho tok a hold of them in one hand and pulled them to the side of the bed until Philip got the gist and rolled over onto his stomach. Lukas took in the view of Philip's clothed backside before bringing his free hand down upon it. He heard the slap of his hand against Philip and then a surprised gasp. Philip rutted against the mattress so Lukas took that as a sign that Philip wasn't against what was happening. He only left it at the one slap before he released his boyfriend and got rid of the boxers.

Philip brought his knees up so his ass was in the air. His back arched so that Lukas had easier access and to show how desperate he was for this, his boyfriends hands on him, his need to be shown how loved he is. He felt Lukas's hands spread his cheeks and then there was air being blown on his hole. Lukas loved to watch it twitch at the odd sensation.

He licked a stripe over Philip's pucker, relishing in the sounds coming from the writhing boy beneath him. He lapped at the hole for a few more minutes, feeling it winking at him beneath his tongue before getting off the bed, ignoring the whine coming from Philip, and searching the bedside drawer for his lube and one of the condoms that were hidden under motocross magazines. He kneeled back on the bed behind Philip and poured a good amount of lube onto two of his fingers and flung the condom onto the side of the bed that wasn't preoccupied with Philip. 

Starting off with one finger, he breached Philip's walls and listened to Philip's moans off pleasure as he tried to move back and fuck himself on Lukas' finger. Lukas stopped him with spare hand holding onto his hips. Once Lukas thought he was ready he added another finger at which Philip let out a curse. 

'Fuck Lukas, please keep going, please,' he sounded wrecked, the poor boy. He loved the attention he was receiving from Lukas, but he didn't know what to do with it all. He was overwhelmed. Completely and absolutely overwhelmed and he was loving every second of it. 

'I know baby, I know. Soon I promise,' he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against one of his cheeks. 

Adding more lube, Lukas added his third finger. He took a lot of time and made sure to make this as painless as he could for Philip. He would never hurt him. Once he was finished prepping Philip he got off the bed to get undressed. Philip took the advantage of movement to turn back over onto his back so he could watch Lukas. He stared as his shirt came up and off the top of his head revealing smooth, pale flesh. Next his jeans and boxers came down together. Philip couldn't take his eyes off Lukas' cock and the precum that was steadily pooling at the tip. He licked his lips and looked up at Lukas wanting to show him his want with his eyes. Not that Lukas couldn't see how hard he was lying on his bed. 

His pout was back in place upon his prefect features. He really knew how to wrap Lukas around his little finger so he could get everything he desired. It worked, obviously and before he knew it he was in between Philip's spread legs, grinding their unclothed dicks together and kissing him. They were both desperate for this with the both of them releasing small gasps and moans at every opportunity available. 

Lukas knelt up and positioned his dick at Philip's entrance. He slowly slid into Philip and listened to the gasps coming from the boys mouth. Lukas relished in the look of contentment upon this perfect boys face. He lay his hands on Philip's inner thighs and moved his thumbs in a tiny circling motion to comfort him. Philip reached his hands up to wrap around Lukas' neck to bring him down to lock their lips together. Their tongues and mouth danced together in an almost scripted fashion. 

Taking his time to make sure Philip was comfortable with the pace they were moving at, Lukas started to move his dick out of Philip and slowly moved back into him. Their kisses turned sloppy now and uncoordinated so that they were left just panting into each others mouths. Philip's nails scraped up and down Lukas' back. Lukas had his hands placed on Philip's thighs so that they were pressed down onto his chest, making Lukas hit his target almost every time he moved. Philip let out little 'uh-uh' sounds each time Lukas managed to hit his prostate. 

Lukas started to let out curses of 'fuck' as he got closer and closer. One of his hands let go of Philip's thigh to grasp his cock in hand. He started to stroke Philip up and down making Philip let out curses every now and again as he was getting nearer to finishing. Philip released first, painting his stomach in white stripes of cum. He writhed under Lukas as he continued to stroke him through his aftershocks. Lukas followed not long after and came in the condom.

They stayed in the same position for a while, both boys satiated with what they have done. One of Lukas' hands came up to thread his fingers through Philip's sweat soaked brown locks. He lay a tender kiss on Philip's lips before pulling out of him. He took the condom out, tied it and put it in the plastic bin beside his bed. He reached for one of his dirty t-shirts out of his hamper to clean up the mess left on Philip's stomach. 

Philip had a look of complete and utter satisfaction on his face. His eyes had been opening and closing since he came, unable to keep them open properly. Once everything had been tidied up and sorted, Lukas climbed back into bed and pulled Philip to his chest. Philip's head rested in the crook of his boyfriends neck with one arm over Lukas' chest, clutching, needing something to ground him. That will always be Lukas. 

Lukas had one arm wrapped around Philip's shoulder, playing with his hair. Stroking the soft strands upon Philip's head trying to sooth him into sleep. His other hand held onto Philip's wrist where it lay on his chest. He loved having Philip this close. Moments like this is when Lukas really thinks about what his life could've been like had he not let Philip into his heart. If he had not let himself be happy with the only person who has ever really known him. 

Philip melted into Lukas' hold. He felt so warm and protected in the arms of Lukas and wanted to stay there forever. Or at least as long as he could. Philip was trying his hardest to stay awake so he could spend more time with Lukas but his eyes protested to the point that he couldn't deny them. He moved his head up so he could lay a soft kiss upon Lukas' strong jaw. 

'Night Lukas,' Philip whispered, barely there. His head went back to where it rested a few seconds before, with his soft hair tickling the neck of Lukas. He shifted over a little to get as close as he could. He loved the warmth that radiated from the other boys body and if he could he would spend days attached to it, not moving just being in the same space as him. 

'Night. I love you,' Lukas whispered back so softly as to not alert his boyfriend and have him wake up properly. He'd rather Philip got the rest because he deserved it. He deserved everything good. Also, he could hear Philip's breathing evening out and it brought him a lot of peacefulness and happiness that Philip can be so relaxed in his presence now compared to how they used to be with Lukas' constant mood swings and Philip not knowing if he was coming or going with him. Not knowing if the next step between them was going to be heated kisses pressed up against a wall or a shove in the middle of the school corridor so Lukas could show his friends that there was nothing between the two of them. 

'Love you too,' were the last words spoken between the two before they let themselves succumb to the needs of sleep. These words always hit Lukas hard. He never thought when he first met Philip that they would be able to do this, that he would let himself be like this with the boy. He couldn't imagine them any other way now.

The last thing Philip felt was the sweep of lips ghosting over his forehead. 


End file.
